


The Unknown Clive Child

by Dark_Strange_Son_3145



Series: Demons: The Aftermath of Death [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Child Fluff, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Other, lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:27:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27771490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Strange_Son_3145/pseuds/Dark_Strange_Son_3145
Summary: This story is about a girl Named Mike who can somehow talk to a ghost. She is the only one who can see the ghost and is made fun of at school for "just wanting attention". One day a new girl comes to school and is picked out by the popular girls. She notices Mike and immediately thinks its her job to befriend the lonely girl.
Relationships: Original Character(s) & Original Character(s)
Series: Demons: The Aftermath of Death [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025293





	The Unknown Clive Child

After Axe Clive died in a shipwreck, Zelene Clive didn’t know what to do. Her and her spouse had planned on having a child, but after many failed attempts her spouse had left for a short trip. They had planned on coming back, but that never happened. And they also never knew that their wife was pregnant with a baby boy. And both of them were unaware of how long their family name would live on; about 230 years to be exact. 

Zelene’s little boy had a boy and two girls with another girl, those kids had more kids, and they had more kids, and so on. Until one of the young men named Oliver had a little girl with a woman named Emma, who named the girl Mike. Mike was an odd girl. She asked very confusing questions that her parents just didn’t have an answer to, like; “If you enjoy wasting time, is that time really wasted?” or “If anything is possible, then is it possible for anything to be impossible?” or even “What color is a mirror?”

Mike’s parents never understood how she thought of these questions, just that they had no idea how to answer them. Mike was also a bit unpredictable, so when she ran away from home her parents were terrified that they would never find her.

She had run far from where she lived; to the cemetery, right where her great, great, great, great, quadruple great grandmother was buried. Her grandmother Zelene, who died in the early 19th century. Well, she tried to go there, but there was someone else right in front of the grave. They looked like they were deep in thought, so when Mike spoke, they almost jumped right out of their skin. They whipped around with a glare, which softened as they saw that she was only a child.

“What the hell are ye doin’ out here in the middle of the night, lass?” They asked as they cocked an eyebrow.

“I ran away from my house.” Mike answered simply.

“And why’d ye do that?” They questioned, turning around fully to face her.

“I wanted to see my great grandmother’s grave.” She answered again, pointing at the grave they were looking at .

“Great grandmother?” They looked over at the grave with a questioning look.

“Did you know her?” She asked. “My great grandmother Zelene, I mean.”

“I uh… Y-Yeah, I guess you could say that…” They looked to their left before looking back at the child. “Don’t ye think yer parents are worried about you?”

“... No.” Mike looked away. “They’d probably be happier without me…”

“And why do ye say that?” They asked.

“All I do is bother them with my questions… I bet they think I’m weird…” She began bit her lip, feeling like she was about to cry.

“And what questions are those?” At that, Mike gave the stranger a confused look before answering.

“W-Well, I always wondered what color a mirror was…” She answered, looking away again.

“Well that’s easy,” They laughed, catching the young girl’s attention once again. “A mirror is whatever color ye want it ta be.”

“... That doesn’t make any sense.” Mike admitted, having a thoughtful look. 

“Really? Cause I thought I explained it pretty well…” They shrugged with a small smile, making her laugh a little.

“No you didn’t!” Mike laughed. 

“Aye lass! I did!” They seemed to be enjoying this. “A mirror reflects things, so whatever color it’s reflecting is what color the mirror is!”

“... Okay, that makes a little sense…” Mike didn’t feel sad anymore, instead she felt happy.

“Now, why don’t we take you home?” They asked.

“N-No! M-My parents don’t want me there…” Mike backed away from them.

“And what makes ye think that?” They questioned. “If I was a parent, I’d be worried sick if me child ran away. Even if I thought they were weird.”

“... R-Really?” She asked as tears brimmed her eyes.

“Of course, and I bet that’s exactly how yer parents are feelin’ right now as we speak.” They answered.

“... Okay… I-I’ll go home…” She sighed. “But only if you’ll come with me!”

“Whatever ye want, lass.” Mike took the strangers hand as they stood up, walking back to where she first was when her journey began, but this time she had a friend by her side. She knocked on the front door and waited as the door began to open. Her parents looked down and tears came to their eyes.

“Oh my God!! M-Mikey! W-We thought you were gone!!” Her mother exasperated. “How did you find your way back home?”

“My friend took me back.” Mike pointed at the stranger, but her parents were just confused.

“H-Honey, there’s no one there.” Her father stated.

“What do you mean? They’re really tall! About as tall as you, daddy!” Mike explained, but her parents were just even more confused, if not concerned.

“Lass, they can’t see me.” The stranger explained.

“What do you mean?” Mike asked. Her parents began to ask questions, but she just blocked them out. “I can see you! So why can’t they?”

“It’s a long story, just go inside and go to bed, alright?” They said.

“... Okay…” After explaining to her parents that she was tired, she went to sleep. Even though she was very confused, she was happy that she now had a new friend to talk to.


End file.
